I'm here now
by SuperShinigamiLover
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't live knowing that he had hurt his family while they were with him so when he is suddenly rid from his illness his younger brother is becoming Decimo and Reborn is demanding him to make espressos. Was a normal life with his family too much to ask? Apparently so but even then Tsuna wouldn't trade it for another. Twin fic!
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Ienari, a school idol with exceptional grades and someone who excels in sports too. The most popular boy in school that many people envy. He's the complete opposite of me 'Dame-Tsuna', his older brother, but I haven't been in school for years. My full name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I used to have cancer. It was a type of leukaemia but that's a story for another time. Anyway this is a story on my twin becoming Vongola Decimo and it all started this morning.

*Third Person*

The Sawada household seemed to be very quiet until of course the front door opened revealing Nana and her eldest son Tsunayoshi. It was around half past five in the morning which was probably why Ienari, the youngest, was not up yet.

"Tsu-kun, if you're tired-"Nana started but was soon cut off by her son.

"Kaa-san, its fine. I'll rest for a few hours at home besides I don't need to start school today, I have the day off. Go out with your friends Kaa-san, I'll be fine." Tsuna reassured her.

Yesterday, Tsunayoshi had to go back to the hospital for one of his weekly check-ups, just to make sure that there was no sign of his cancer coming back. He had cleared all his tests but it had been especially busy yesterday which was why they had gotten home so late.

"Arigato Tsu-kun, just be sure not to go anywhere and stay in bed. I don't want you to collapse before school tomorrow. Now go to bed Tsu-kun. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi Kaa-san"

Once reaching his room, Tsuna had immediately collapsed on his bed. He had been especially tired since he didn't get any sleep the day before and was extremely anxious about his results on the tests he did.

Sighing into the covers he fell asleep instantly ignoring the chuckle that had come from beside him.

~A Few Hours Later~

When Tsuna had woken up again it was due to a shriek that had come from downstairs. He groggily got up and went into the bathroom across the corridor after grabbing a new pair of clothes. After showering and brushing his teeth, he threw his dirty clothes into the hamper before going downstairs.

Ienari had gone to school yelling about how he was late and Nana was clearing the dinner table where a baby wearing a fedora was sat.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san. Ohayo baby." Tsuna said as he sat at the table smiling at his mother and the baby.

"Ohayo Tsu-kun. This is Reborn, he's your brothers' new tutor! Let me get you two some breakfast." Nana said and she disappeared back inside the kitchen.

"Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna. I'm the world's greatest hitman Reborn! I'm here to train your baka brother Ienari to become Vongola Decimo, a mafia boss." Reborn stated.

Tsuna flinched a bit when Reborn said 'Dame' but other than that he remained perfectly calm and smiled at Reborn before saying "Okay".

Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not lying. I'm going to train your brother to become a mafia boss."

"I know. Ne, Reborn can I ask you a question?"

"You just did Dame-Tsuna."

"I know but," Tsuna hesitated before he continued, "Reborn did Tou- Iemitsu ask you to train him?"

"No, the current boss, Nono told me to train him but it was your father that recommended Ienari instead of you Tsuna. Why is Dame-Tsuna jealous?"

"Pfft. Of course not I was just wondering if that man-," Tsuna shook his head, "Never mind. I was just wondering. But why would I be jealous of Ienari becoming a mafia boss? Like I'd want to be involved with drugs and violence."

At that moment Nana came into the room with a tray of food for both Reborn and Tsuna.

"I'll see you sometime after lunch Tsu-kun, Reborn-chan. Make sure to stay in bed. Bye!" Nana said quickly.

"Ja ne Kaa-san." Tsuna replied.

"Bye-bye." Reborn said and Nana then rushed out of the house to meet up with her friends.

Breakfast was ate in comfortable silence and once they had finished Reborn had ordered Tsuna to make him an espresso.

"But why? Aren't you too young for caffeine Reborn? Plus it's my day off I'm supposed to be resting!"

Reborn shoved his Leon gun in front of Tsuna's face earning a 'HIIIIEEE' from him as he rushed into the kitchen to make Reborn an espresso.

"Why aren't you in school Dame-Tsuna?"

"Hmm? Oh I had a check-up at the hospital yesterday, nothing serious but the school gave me a day off today to rest."

Tsuna came back to Reborn with a mug in his hand and Reborn snatched it and took a sip quickly. 'It's good, really good.' He thought but told Tsuna that it was satisfactory earning a small laugh from him.

"I'm going back to bed Reborn." Tsuna said.

"Bye-bye Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn sang and watched as Tsuna went upstairs. Finishing his espresso he punched some numbers into his Leon phone.

"Ah, Hayato? It's Reborn I've got a job for you."

~TBC~

 **AN: It took me ages to finish this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for so long but I had to go places and meet a lot of people. *Sigh***

 **The update for my other story will come out tomorrow and school starts back up next week. Don't worry though I'm the type that doesn't do school work so I'll update as normal.**

 **How many of you guessed that I was gonna write a KHR fic?**

 **Don't worry Tsuna won't die, it would be tagged as a tragedy then plus I don't want Tsuna to die!**

 **See you later!** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Tsuna had woken up very late. He barely had time to eat breakfast so he grabbed a piece of toast quickly and ran to the door.

"Itekimas!"

Not wanting to get late on his first day of school and meet the rumoured 'demon of Namimori' he ran as fast as he could to school. Ienari, being one of the school's idols, had woken up extremely early to get to school.

Tsuna sighed as he reached the gates with only a few minutes to spare.

'I shouldn't blame him for wanting to avoid me. I did hurt him after all.' He thought, 'Well at least I can make it up to him now.'

RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

"AAHHHH! I'M LATE!"

Tsuna didn't need to introduce himself to the class since he wasn't new. He just walked away from his sensei after informing him that he was back in school. As he walked to his desk he kept his eyes glued to the floor, tripping on some of the students' feet as he tried to walk to his desk. Laughter was heard but they had soon quieted as a new student had appeared at the front of the class.

Tsuna didn't really care much for the new student so after a quick glance at the male, he sat at his desk and stared out the window.

'The sky really is beautiful,' he thought as he paid no heed to the rest of the class.

"Alright, everyone settle down! Today we have a new student, his name is Gokudera Hayato," the teacher announced, "Gokudera-kun why don't you introduce yourself to the class!"

"Tch! Just stay out of my way!" The silver haired teen exclaimed and stomped off to his seat, only before stopping at Ienari's seat and knocking his desk over.

Ienari had only picked up his desk and sat back down waiting for the teacher to start the lesson. There were many cries and complaints about the new student but Ienari had just shrugged them off.

Class resumed as normal and the only thing on Tsuna's mind was the sky.

If there was one thing Sasagawa Kyoko couldn't tell you about her best friend Kurokawa Hana, it would be why she was so keen on hanging out with Tsuna. There was nothing special about him so when Hana had told her that she'd be eating lunch with Dame-Tsuna it shocked her. It kind of hurt too, being blown off for the least popular boy in school, but she had just smiled and told her it was okay. Sasagawa Kyoko wasn't the school's idol for nothing.

The roof of Namimori Middle School was always unoccupied so when Tsuna had found Hana waiting for him there he grinned.

"So your finally back in school, huh," she started, "Congrats Tsuna."

"Thank you Hana-chan."

She smiled at me before speaking again.

"So would you like to tell me why your monkey of a brother confessed to Kyoko in his boxers yesterday?"

"WHAT!"

"I mean I knew he had a crush on Kyoko but I didn't think that it was that extreme!"

"You sound like Sasagawa-sempai."

A blush spread on her cheeks, Tsuna had known since they were kids that Hana and Sasagawa Ryohei liked each other but it was oblivious to Kyoko.

"Shut up!" She stammered and they went to the benches on the roof to eat lunch talking all through lunch.

"Reborn when can I test him! That scum is unfit to be Decimo!"

"Calm down Gokudera, you'll be able to do it tomorrow."

"You said that he had a brother but I couldn't see him in my class."

"His names Dame-Tsuna."

"That dork?"

"Yeah but I wonder why I'm not training him, he is the oldest."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon Gokudera."

"Arrividerci Reborn."

~Fin~

 **AN: Hey guys its been a while! I know I was supposed to get this chapter up earlier but some people died and things changed. Plus school started which sucks! I got the worst timetable ever! Why is getting a job so hard? Anyway I'm back now and I promised to get the next chapter up in a few days time! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and someone asked me about my ships. Well I have never shipped any of the girls with Tsuna it just doesn't work for me. I'm sorry but this fic will contain shounen-ai. I ship G27, R27, 1827, 10027, 6927, 8056, and practically everyone with Tsuna!** **But romance won't be a huge thing in this fic.**

 **Stay tuned, Ja ne~.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tsuna wasn't in school today and no one looked like they missed him, Ienari however was visibly stiff and he seemed to just want to be alone today. Reborn saw the tension in his shoulders and how he always glanced towards the door in class longingly. The class would progress as usual and the teachers didn't pick on him like they usually did. Did they know something that Reborn didn't? Well he'd ask Dame-Tsuna when he got home today.

The lunch bell rang and Ienari went flying out the class and out into the array of trees behind the school.

He snapped his phone open and instantly rang his mother. His voice frantic and desperate.

"Mama is he-"He was cut off by the soothing sound of his mother's voice.

"Daijobu Ie-kun, everything is alright. He will be fine don't worry. But he is going to school tomorrow so look after him okay."

Ienari relaxed instantly and breathed out a sigh of relief. Who were they talking about? Was it Dame-Tsuna? Reborn didn't know, he hated not knowing.

"Mama is he at home now?"

"Yep! He seems to miss you a lot though but I guess things won't go back to the way it was before huh?"

"He left me Mama!" He growled.

"Ie-kun he's right here. And he won't be going anywhere ever again." She reassured, "Have you eaten your bento yet?"

"Not yet Mama"

"You have to try a bite right now and tell me about what you think!" Nana exclaimed.

"Hai hai."

He got out his bento and took a large bite of the omelette roll. Expecting the usual soft sweet roll he gasped in surprised when he found a strange spice tickling his taste buds. It was simply delicious.

"Mama it tastes great! But this isn't your usual cooking did you change the recipe?"

"Nope! Tsu-kun made it for you eary in the morning but he went back to sleep straight after so don't worry about him! Ara Tsu-kun are you hungry? Have a good day in school Ie-kun. Bye-bye"

And with that Ienari was left with a huge blush on his face until the end of lunch which definitely did not go unnoticed by Reborn or Gokudera. When class started up again he was acting as he usually did, crowded by his peers and praised by his teachers. There was definitely something strange going on in the Sawada family and the school seemed to be in on it.

XxX

"Oi Dame-Tsuna why weren't you at school today?"

"HIIEE! Reborn don't scare me like that"

Tsuna was watching TV when Reborn had suddenly shouted at him scaring the poor brunet. Nana had to go shopping and wanted Tsuna to stay home and rest, after various protests of course.

"Answer me Dame-Tsuna" Reborn had his Leon gun resting on Tsuna's forehead.

"Huh? O-oh well I had to go to the hospital today."

"Why" He asked cocking the gun.

"Because I had to get some results."

"For what?"

"Because I'm ill Reborn now turn Leon back. PLEASE!"

Tsuna sighed and watched as Leon became a chameleon again.

"Ne Reborn can I ask you something?"

"You already did Dame-Tsuna and I want an espresso." He muttered darkly.

Tsuna chuckled and went into the kitchen and the baby followed.

Starting on the espresso Tsuna asked, "If Vongola was from Italy then why is Ienari becoming the next boss if he's from Japan. Shouldn't they be getting someone who knows Italian?"

Sipping the espresso cup that Tsuna had recently given him Reborn replied, "Dame-Tsuna it won't take long to learn Italian and both of you have Primo's blood running through your viens."

"Huh?"

"Primo means First Dame-Tsuna."

"I-I knew that."

"Sure you did. Anyway the Primo came to Japan after the Secondo was announced. He had kids then his kids had kids then their kids had your dad and your dad had you and your brother. Get it Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna had swirls in his eyes trying to understand how he got their but gave up after Reborn kicked him on the head.

"OW!"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna, take it like a man. Give me another espresso."

"Reborn espressos and good for growing children. You should have milk to help you get tall- OW!"

"Right now Dame-Tsuna or I'll shoot you."

"HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

It was safe to say that Tsuna did not rest at all until Nana came home with Ienari.

"Ara Tsu-kun? Aww he fell asleep on the couch. Ie-kun can you take Tsu-kun to his room."

"Huh?"

"Why not Baka-Ie its not like Tsuna's going to die if you touch him."

They both flinched at that. Why? Tsuna was only sick its not like he's going to die.

"I-I'll take Tsuna to his room" Ienari whispered and picked Tsuna up taking him to his room.

"Reborn-kun why don't you help Mama with dinner?"

"Okay Maman I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Come back quickly okay."

XxX

Reborn ran to Tsuna's room stopping right outside the open door. What he found was surprising. He didn't pin Ienari to be the type to rely on his brother.

He knew that he should have left as soon as he saw them but Tsuna's bright orange eyes captivated into staying. Tsuna didn't have a sky flame, which was partially why he couldn't be Decimo, but his eyes glowed orange as his brother cried into his shoulder, facing away from them. He was being held in a tight embrace and all Tsuna could manage to give Reborn was a small but sad smile.

Reborn's mind was blank and all he could do was stare at the twins. He had never met anything as overpowering as Tsuna flames. They were mesmerising but dispersed in a matter of seconds.

Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't dying. How confidently could Reborn say that now? He just didn't know.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Reborn didn't ask any questions the next morning and Ienari had already left for school before Tsuna, again. Tsuna didn't mind though after what had happened yesterday it was obvious that the two would avoid him at any costs.

School was boring as usual and the only thing different was that Hana had greeted him when he walked in and Gokudera was looking at him strangely. Yamamoto didn't seem to be in today and all the teachers were just ignoring him as usual.

It was during break when Reborn had called him out to tell him the Gokudera was going to fight Ienari for the position of Decimo at lunch.

"Aren't you going to ask about what had happened yesterday Reborn?"

"Later go back to class Dame-Tsuna"

Reborn left and Tsuna had to go back to class only after having a light conversation with Hana though.

XxX

"What do you want Gokudera?"

Ienari was currently on the roof with Reborn and Gokudera. He had been called out by Reborn before he could eat his lunch so he was kind of annoyed.

"Reborn said that if I kill you then I can become Vongola Decimo!"

"Wait. WHAT? Reborn what the hell, he said he was going to kill me!"

"Of course Baka-Ienari you're going to be a mafia boss if you can't take out Gokudera then what are you going to do about assassins and other mafiaso? Plus if you lose what will happen to your dear older brother. Dame-Tsuna would be heart-broken wouldn't he?"

Ienari gritted his teeth, his hands were tied.

"Fine but Reborn if I beat Gokudera then promise that you will leave Tsuna out of this mafia business. I don't want you anywhere near him understand?"

"I'll leave him out of the mafia world but I am tutoring him you know. Maman told me so."

"ENOUGH TALKING! DON'T TAKE ME SO LIGHTLY!" Gokudera started throwing dynamite toward Ienari who had panicked at the sight of them bombs. He began dodging them furiously but he was getting slower each time.

"If you're going to protect something then do it with your dying will!" And Ienari was shot.

His clothes torn apart as he was "REBORN" and he had stared to pinch away the flames at the end of the dynamite strings.

"Tch! Take this DOUBLE BOMB and now TRIPLE BOMB!" Throwing both attacks Gokudera failed to notice that some of the dynamite fell next to his feet.

"GOKUDERA-KUN, IENARI!? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

'Isn't that Dame-Tsuna?' But the next thing he knew he had been thrown to the other side of the roof and Ienari hadn't moved from where the dynamites were.

"OI SAWADA!"

BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Fortunately Ienari had been tackled to the ground before the explosion had happened. Tsunayoshi was on top of him shielding Ienari from the falling debris. Gokudera ran towards them as Tsunayoshi tried to get off of Ienari but only to have him helping the smaller male lean again a bench beside them. His face was covered by his bangs and he was breathing heavily. Ienari had gotten up after Tsuna and was now sitting looking towards the eldest.

"What is wrong with you two?" He asked slowly.

Gokudera gulped, "Um I was…"

"Gokudera-kun, Ienari come here for a second."

"O-okay." SLAP

Gokudera and Ienari fell onto the floor in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING WITH DYNAMITE? WHAT WOULD OF HAPPENED IF BOTH OF YOU HAD GOTTEN HURT HUH? YOU'D DIE THAT'S WHAT. W-W-why would you do that?" Tsuna's voice had cracked towards the end and he was now crying for both his brother and Gokudera.

"Why would you make your family go through the grief of having a son or friend die? Just for a petty thing like becoming a mafia boss?"

"Tsuna." And Ienari did the only thing he could. He hugged his older brother while he cried on his chest. Clutching the brunet close he noticed Gokudera in shock over what Tsuna had just said and gave him a grin.

"Gokudera become Ienari's storm guardian. That way you can protect the man who saved your life and his brother." Reborn said.

"h-HAI Reborn-san. Juudaime I'm sorry for ever doubting you I should commit sepaku for disrespecting you."

"WHAT N-no What is wrong with you? I just saved your life!" Ienari shouted but ended up laughing when he found Tsuna sleeping on his chest.

"I don't want him to get involved Reborn."

"He already is. Ienari he is your weakness and strength. And he will probably have to go to Italy with you when you have become Decimo."

"When is that?"

"In a few years or maybe less depending on if you die or not."

There was a pained look on Ienari's face as he looked down at Tsuna.

"There's no problem with Juudaime's brother going to Italy, if anything he'd be safer there." Gokudera stated.

Reborn sighed and Ienari began to speak.

"Its not that Gokudera. Its just-"

"Dame-Tsuna is going to die."

~TBC~

 **And there we have it! My two chapters of apology for not being able to update for about a month or two! Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapters and I hope to see reviews. You can see Ienari warming up to Tsuna again but there was an accident and if anyone can guess what it was then a surprise for you! Ja ne~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"He's not going to die Reborn!" Growled Ienari.

"Yes he is."

"No he's not!"

"Reborn…Ienari not now let me sleep." Tsuna pleaded weakly. He didn't want to hear this. Ienari's expectations, Gokudera's reaction. He didn't want to see it.

Gokudera stood there unsure of what to do. Tsuna looked frail and sickly but not as though he was going to die. He looked like he just had a flu but other than that nothing else seemed to be wrong. Maybe Reborn was referring to Tsuna being caught up with the Mafia then he'd surely die.

"Reborn let them go to class, lunch will be over soon. I'll take you home." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna you can't go home by yourself you might-"

"No way Ie-kun first of I'm older than you so call me onii-chan and secondly I don't feel well anyway so I'll take Reborn home since he shouldn't be at school anyway. What if Hibari-san found out! We'd be bitten to death."

They both shivered at the thought of Hibari coming to bite them to death. Tsuna looked as if he was going to cry again.

"Y-Yeah your right. Come on Gokudera lets go to class."

"H-Huh? Y-yh lets go Juudaime."

XxX

"So Reborn you um-"

"Why does it feel like your going to die Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked as they were walking out of school.

"Huh?"

"I know you are and don't reply with 'everyone dies someday' cuz I know that your gonna die and I want to know why. Why do people avoid you like the plague? Why does Iemitsu immediately to Ienari as Decimo? Its obvious why but why does Nono not even spare a glance at you? Its frustrating Dame-Tsuna. It really is, being left out whilst Maman and Baka-Nari know something about you and I don't. I'm a fucking hitman Tsuna. I don't give two shits about you and your family besides the fact that I've been given a job to train your brother. You should be no problem of mine so why the fuck does it feel like your going to leave? I just want to know why damn it!" Reborn practically screamed at Tsuna. They were outside Tsuna's house and it seemed as though Nana had gone out for the time being.

Tsuna said nothing as he rushed inside and locked the front door frantically before turning to Reborn who had now calmed down.

"T-"

"I'VEGOTCANCER." Tsuna blurted out in a panic.

"What?"

"I-I've got cancer." He shakily stated.

"You've got…"

"cancer. " Tsuna finished. "Reborn you were spot on. I am going to die. As suspected of the world's greatest hitman. Haha hahaha-"

"No you don't." Reborn said sharply.

"Dame-Tsuna you don't joke about these things now tell me the truth-"

"Reborn"

"Its not that hard Dame-Tsuna-"

"Reborn"

"All you have to do is-"

"REBORN!"

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT TSUNA I HEARD YOU NOW TELL ME IT'S A GOD DAMN FUCKING LIE!"

"But its not," he said softly. Tsuna didn't realise that he was crying his flames as bright as they could be on top of his head miraculously not burning his hair.

"Why are you yelling Reborn? You shouldn't care, I'm Dame-Tsuna we met literally a week ago."

"I know." He replied entranced by Tsuna's flames.

"Then why are you shouting at me? I know its all my fault. Why Iemitsu left Mama and hasn't visited them since I was first diagnosed. I know its my fault that Mama has to suffer and how Ienari has to carry the burden of Decimo. How he has to kill people because I couldn't save him from becoming a mafia boss. Its my fault my class have to go on knowing that Dame-Tsuna's in their class and its my fault Reborn, that you have to loose character and stay in the same house as me and- and- It's my fault that I'm gonna die."

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Ienari was greeted by Gokudera and they had walked to school together. Reborn had seemed to disappear and Tsuna had been asleep ever since he had got home. The walk to school was uneventful but as they reached the classroom they saw Yamamoto Takeshi with a broken arm smiling apologetically at the class.

"Oi Yamamoto what happened to your arm?"

"Ienari! I kinda hurt it whilst practicing over the weekend, haha. Well I'm off the team for the season so your gonna have to work twice as hard without me!"

"Don't worry about it man. Just get better soon we can't have the school's ace baseball player out of action for too long!"

"GET TO YOUR SEATS CLASS IS STARTING!"

XxX

Tsuna had been on the roof ever since lunch had begun. He had yet to see Reborn and since yesterday's talk he didn't want to. After his outburst Tsuna had ran upstairs before Reborn could say anything else. Sighing he looked up at the sky. Today it was cloudy at not a spot of blue could be seen. It was going to rain soon and Tsuna couldn't wait. He was cut off from his thoughts when the door to the roof opened.

"Oh I didn't know anyone was up here, haha."

Yamamoto Takeshi.

"I'll leave if you want Yamamoto-san."

"No no it's okay… Dame-Tsuna right?"

"Yeah," Tsuna replied looking up at the sky once more.

"I wish it will rain soon," Tsuna muttered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"You want it to rain… you really are weird Dame-Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he leaned on the railings.

"I hate it."

"Huh?"

"The rain. I mean doesn't it seem to make everything miserable. And doesn't it always rain when people die or when something bad happens? But who cares right Dame-Tsuna? Your always miserable, your dame. Huh look how far I've gone, I'm talking to Dame-Tsuna."

"Yamamoto-san you have people who care about you I don't know why your upset. Sure bad things might happen in the rain but bad things happen when its sunny too. People die when its sunny, people die when its not. Yeah I'm Dame-Tsuna but I'm not always miserable because when it rains no one seems to notice you. The rain is the perfect weather to get away from everything no one will wonder about what your going to do because all they care about is getting home. You could die a horrible death or find out something horrible just happened but doesn't the rain wash away the bad feelings. Guilt, hatred, anger. You don't have to feel anything in the rain and that's why I love it."

Silence befell the two as rain fell from the sky above. Neither of the two made a move to get shelter and Tsuna looked back at the sky.

"You've got a dad right Yamamoto-san? I'd recommend never telling him about what you thought about doing and when you get home I'd also tell you to give him a real smile. Show him that your alright."

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW? MY LIFE IS OVER DAME-TSUNA I CAN'T ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING WITHOUT MY OTHER ARM AND YOU SHOULD KNOW. I'M YAMAMOTO TAKESHI THE BASEBALL STAR, YAMAMOTO TAKESHI THE CLASS IDOL, YAMAMOTO TAKESHI THE BOY THAT KILLED HIS OWN MOTHER! ITS ALWAYS THE RAIN THAT TAKES EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME AND THE MOST MISERABLE BOY IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL LOVES IT!"

Tsuna stared blankly at the boy almost angered by his words but was lulled back to his neutral state by the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

"Yamamoto-san do you know my actual name?"

"Your just Dame-Tsuna."He spat out bitterly.

"Exactly I'm just Dame-Tsuna. The same one who drove his father out of his family's life. Do you want to know where is? Italy half way across the fucking world. I'm also the same Dame boy who forced his own twin to grow up and live without anyone but his mother to protect him. All because I was ill. I don't know why your complaining and wondering about suicide when your mother died. AT LEAST YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS AND THAT SHE LOVED YOU! MAYBE SHE DIED FOR YOU BUT ATLEAST SHE DIDN'T LEAVE THE FUCKING COUNTRY AND YOUR FATHER THAT SHE MUST HAVE LOVED JUST BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT THAT 'OH NO MY CHILDS' GOING TO DIE, I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THE GUILT AND HURT THAT COMES WITH A DEATH SO I'LL JUST LEAVE THE COUNTRY UNTIL THEY DIE AND THEN COME BACK INTO MY FAMILY'S LIVES LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG! BET THAT CHILD WAS DAME ANYWAY!'"

"I-"

Yamamoto backed away from the railing and gripped the handle of the roof's door still looking at Tsuna.

"Do you know what my name was Yamamoto-kun? I should have already forgotten it since no one has said it in years!"

 _BRING_

"It was Sawada…"

He opened the door and as the door slowly shut he heard him mutter,

"Tsunayoshi…"

~TBC~

 **AN:** **Well Happy New Year! And Yamamoto has finally appeared! Yay! I didn't know how to fit Yamamoto in after the "talk" Reborn and Tsuna had but yh this works! Read and Review please!**

 **Ja ne~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _"_ _Tsunayoshi…"_

How long had it been since someone had just uttered the name. He couldn't even remember the nurses or doctors call him that. It was always 'Sawada' with them, just another name that Tsuna couldn't live up to. How many time did he hear 'Dame' in front of his name? It almost seemed like he was the living definition of it.

Sighing he draped himself on the railing looking down at the concrete ground. Was there a point in suicide? He just didn't understand Yamamoto. The boy had everything Tsuna could have wished for: a loving family, friends and classmates that adore him and not to mention a perfectly healthy body that was sure to let him live to at least 70. Yet he wanted to kill himself.

Pitiful really. At least Tsuna had something to look forward to. Smiling to himself he looked up to the cloudy sky filled with rain.

"Ha-ha! I really do love the rain!"

XxX

Yamamoto Takeshi stood in front of his father, eyes shrouded by his hair, dripping wet due to the rain.

"Takeshi? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Asked his father, confused "Kami your dripping wet! Stay there I'll get you a towel."

"Tou-san..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Who am I? I can't be Yamamoto Takeshi the baseball star, I can't be Yamamoto Takeshi the school idol, I can't even be Yamamoto Takeshi the boy who committed suicide by jumping off of the school roof because I can't even do that right. I guess I can only be Yamamoto Takeshi the boy who killed his own Mo-"SLAP

"YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF! NO WAIT, YOU THINK YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER!"

"Tou-san?"

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?"

"Because she pushed me out of the way… I should have-"

"DON'T BE STUPID TAKESHI! WHY WOULD SHE WATCH YOU GET KILLED! NO MOTHER WOULD STAND LIVING IF IT MEANT THAT THEIR ONLY SON HAD TO DIE!"

"THEN WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO! IF SHE DIDN'T DIE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPIER!"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS TAKESHI! I COULD NEVER HAVE LIVED WITH MYSELF KNOWING THAT I LEFT MY KID TO DIE BECAUSE I WANTED MY WIFE MORE! I COULD NEVER COOSE BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU, IF ANYTHING I SHOULD HAVE GONE UNDER THAT TRUCK, IT WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE THERE ANYWAY!"

"TOU-SAN"

"TAKESHI! I DON'T CARE if your Yamamoto Takeshi the baseball star! I DON'T CARE if your Yamamoto Takeshi the school idol! AND I CERTAINLY DON'T WANT MY SON TO BE YAMAMOTO TAKESHI THE BOY WHO COMITTED SUICIDE ON THE SCHOOL ROOF! If anything Takeshi, I just want you to be Yamamoto Takeshi, my son…"

"HOW-" Tsuyoshi hadn't given him a chance to continue as he grabbed his son and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"By being you…" He said softly, and that was all it took for Takeshi to burst into tears. The two cried for the woman they had lost, they cried for the fact that Takeshi had wanted to commit suicide and they cried for the pain and loss they had shared together.

The shop hadn't opened the next day and Takeshi didn't go to school. But one thing was certain, they had both found their lost happiness in each other. And this time Takeshi would protect it with his life.

~TBC~

 **AN: A bit short but I wanted to close Yamamoto's case before I started anything else. Reborn comes back in the next chapter and sorry for my latest disappearance, school sucks! But anyway read and review. More updates soon. No really you're getting like three more chapters after this. I'm really weird…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You're skipping class again Dame-Tsuna. And why are you wet?"

"Reborn…"

Tsuna walked home after talking with (well yelling at) Yamamoto Takeshi. Nana never seemed to be at home when he was skipping school and he knew that she would probably be with one of her friends but would be back a little after school had finished.

"Here, towel. Go take a shower quickly, you'll catch a cold."

"There are worse things than getting a cold Reborn…" Tsuna said bitterly.

"I know and frankly I don't care. I'll be damned if I let you go to the hospital while I'm here, Tsuna. So go take that shower, I want an espresso when you're finished."

And with that Reborn disappeared.

What had Tsuna expected? Reborn screaming and yelling at him like yesterday? Or was it Tsuna that would have been yelling?

It didn't matter though. Reborn was right, a warm shower would be great right now.

XxX

It was a calm Saturday but Tsuna still had to dress himself in his school uniform to go to school. He had missed many classes during his time at the hospital and had agreed to his teachers giving some lessons and the rest of the school work during the weekends. Some of his teachers were at school on the weekends anyway since they had to tutor the third years for their upcoming exams for high school. And thanks to a certain Sasagawa Ryohei, school was open during the weekends for his boxing club, as he liked training to the EXTREME!

Tsuna didn't mind the lessons though. They were helping him to some extent although he preferred being tutored at a slower pace.

Sighing to himself, Tsuna made his way downstairs to greet his mother before grabbing a piece of toast and walking to school. It was going to be a long day.

XxX

Tsuna had come home to the family eating dinner, Tsuna had notified his mother earlier that he would be home late for dinner so the sight didn't surprise him. What did though was the two children that had joined his family in the time that he was away. A small boy, wearing a cow suit and an afro yelling at a little girl wearing a red Chinese outfit and had her hair in a braid.

All Tsuna could do was stand at the doorway stunned.

The two were bickering at the table with his mother trying to calm them down and Ienari was yelling at Reborn who was keen on stealing the others food.

Taking off his shoes, Tsuna decided to take a warm shower and review what he had learned at school, he had to go back again tomorrow for his other classes. Maybe he would do some of his assignments before he went to get dinner.

Sawada Tsunayoshi never was introduced to the two new infants.

XxX

The next morning Tsuna had woken at seven in the morning, much earlier than yesterday. He was due to be at school at eight so it gave Tsuna time to eat breakfast before going to school. When he had come down to eat yesterday everyone had gone to sleep, and today too no one seemed to be up before Tsuna.

His mother had already prepared a bento for him and his breakfast was wrapped up on the table. Tsuna simply warmed it up and after eating, began walking leisurely to school.

As he was walking though, he was stopped by a pink haired bicyclist that handed him a can of juice.

"You can have this." She said and left.

'Lucky.' Thought Tsuna opening the can and continued to walk to school.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna." A voice called jumping on the boy's shoulder causing him to drop the can of juice.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried as he mourned over his spilt juice.

"What are you doing up already? It's not a school day." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Actually, it is." Tsuna replied leaving his spilt juice to continue going to school, "Since the school is open during the weekends, those who have really strict clubs have to go into school for practise. And since most of the teachers go into school to teach the third years, they agreed to teach me during the weekends to make up for my absences."

"You do have too many holidays Tsuna. Skipping classes just to go home early."

Tsuna blushed. "W-well that was-"

"Herbivore, why are you disturbing the peace so early in the morning?"

Hibari Kyouya. He was so dead.

"H-H-H-Hibari-sempai… I wasn't… i-i- was just- I'M SORRY!" And Tsuna ran into school not looking back once.

"What's wrong with him?" Hibari asked.

Reborn merely shrugged his shoulders.

XxX

Tsuna sighed once more as he came home late once again. His teachers were happy with his homework that he had managed to complete, and he had only seen Hibari-kun in the morning. All in all it had been a good day. But it was still boring.

Laughter had pulled the brunette out of his muse as he noticed everyone at the dinner table. The pink haired woman was there now as well.

Tsuna smiled. His brother was getting a lot of new friends, and with that thought went to have a shower, not noticing Reborn had been staring at him the whole time.

Tsunayoshi still didn't know who the pink haired lady was though.

~TBC~

 **AN: Alright! That was a bit longer than the one before. Two more chapters to go… I'm seriously binge writing right now cuz I dunno when I'm gonna get the time to right again. AND INSPIRATION IS FLOWING THROUGH ME! Ma~ I'll talk about it more in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sawada Nana was extremely happy right now. Tsunayoshi could go to school now and was working really hard to catch up to the rest of his class. Ienari's life was becoming busier and busier, giving him no time to brood on his older brother. And the children were just adorable!

"Tsu-kun, if you don't get up now you'll be late."

"I'll get him Maman," Reborn said jumping off of his chair.

"Arigatou, Reborn-kun."

Reborn smirked under his fedora, 'Anything to get away from that annoying cow!'

Lambo and I-Pin woke up early to see Ienari off and Bianchi had gone to her apartment to 'freshen up' for Reborn. A normal day except Tsuna hadn't woken up yet.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna! You're going to be late for school." Reborn called out as he kicked the door to the other's room open.

The room was empty… so where was Tsuna?

"Shit! The bathroom…" Reborn ran straight to the bathroom, the door was locked!

"TSUNA! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" He yelled, but wait if Tsuna was leaning against the door, he'd definitely get injured. Well he wasn't the World's Greatest Hitman for nothing. He got Leon to turn into a key and opened the door.

Tsuna was unconscious laying on the floor. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily.

"MAMAN CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"TSU-KUN! KAMI-SAMA! JUST STAY WITH HIM REBORN. E-EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!" Nana rushed out of the room, yelling into the phone. Lambo and I-Pin were confused but Bianchi had come and they had already been ushered out of the house as the paramedics came in with a stretcher.

Tsunayoshi Sawada never made it to school that day. But no one noticed and soon a week had gone by.

But no one wanted to notice.

XxX

"Tsunayoshi-kun. We're going to be keeping an eye on you so you're not going home for a few days."

"Hai."

"You caught a cold, so expect the nurse to come by with some medicine every few hours. It'll be normal medicine but it will be stronger and they'll give your mother your new pills for when you do go home."

"Hai."

And the door slid shut.

"At least your awake now Dame-Tsuna."

"Gomen Reborn, I got put in the hospital again." Tsuna laughed half-heartedly.

"A cold. Huh…"

Reborn snorted, 'A cold almost got you killed! A fucking cold!'

He turned his head away from the boy and looked towards the darkening sky. The moon glaring down at him.

"Ne, Reborn. I've been meaning to ask, but…"

"What is it?"

"Who are the two kids? And the pink haired lady. They just appeared in our house… Ienari's friend's right?"

"The one dressed as a cow is Ienari's Lightning Guardian, his name is Lambo. The other one is I-Pin, and the pink haired lady is Bianchi."

"Ienari's going to be Vongola Decimo. I forgot about that. How is he anyway?"

"Probably just found out you got put into the hospital again."

"Hmm. Kaa-san?"

"She'll be fine." Reborn said and he stood up to leave.

"I'm calling a colleague of mine over from Italy. He's going to look you over tomorrow. Go to sleep okay."

And Tsuna was left alone in the dark hospital room, waiting for sleep as he looked towards the stars in the sky. His words left to the shadows.

"Look after them…"

~TBC~

 **AN: I think I should leave it here but I'm ill so I have this unknown energy in me right now. I'll check over for mistakes in about a weeks' time. On another note… I hope the conversation between Tsuna and Reborn was extremely awkward and Shamal in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and as always, read and review!**

 **Ja ne~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'No, no, no, no. Not again. No, no, no.'

"NII-SAN!" Ienari screamed as the hospital door flew open.

"Ienari! You're in the hospital, you shouldn't be yelling!" Tsuna said with a light laugh.

Ienari sighed in relief and almost ran to Tsuna's side, embracing his older brother.

"You scared me," he muttered as he was held in Tsuna's arms, both of them sitting on the bed.

Tsuna hummed in response.

"Reborn and Mama never told me until this morning."

Tsuna said nothing and Ienari looked up.

"Why did you collapse?"

Tsuna turned his head.

"Nii-san!"

Tsuna burst out laughing.

"Ienari. I just caught a cold! It wasn't anything serious." Tsuna replied lightly.

"HUH! What do you mean? Nothing serious my ass! You fainted!"

"Language Ienari!" Tsuna said in a serious tone, hitting his brother's head lightly, "You know swearing is a disgusting thing to do! Plus aren't you going to be a Mafia Boss soon, imagine what other Bosses would think if they saw you swearing!"

Ienari grumbled and rubbed his head, earning another laugh from Tsuna.

"He's right you know," Reborn said giving Ienari's head a flying kick as he entered the room.

"Ohayo Reborn!" Tsuna replied as the doors to his room opened once again.

A man walked in. He had dishevelled brown hair and was wearing a lab coat.

"Reborn… I don't see a pretty lady anywhere. Why the hell did I have to come to a hospital if I couldn't play with all the sexy nurses?"

Silence.

Reborn turned to the twins completely ignoring the man… after shooting at him a few times with his Leon gun.

"Tsuna, this man is a doctor from Vongola. He is known as Trident Shamal. He's going to examine you."

"Oi… Reborn," Shamal started.

"Shamal you will examine Tsuna or you will die right here." Reborn said pulling the safety lock off of his gun.

Shamal knew that Reborn would shoot him, so he shooed everyone out of the room and got started.

XxX

"You won't be able to cure me." The boy said, "I don't know why Reborn is trying."

"And why would that be." Shamal said uninterested. They always said that they couldn't be cured.

"I've got cancer."

But they were always wrong in the end-

"What did you just say?" Shamal snapped

"I've got cancer, so you don't need to examine me, just ask for my files from my doctor." He replied looking out of the window.

"REBORN!" Shamal yelled.

"Caiossu."

"I'm not a miracle worker! You know I can't handle cancer patients! Why would you bring me here?"

"He's the Decimo-"

"THE DECIMO HAS CANCER!"

"No, I'm his older brother…" came the quiet reply.

"Wait you're…"

"Sawada… Tsunayoshi…" The boy said with the same fire in his eyes.

Shamal didn't say anything after that and once the examination was finished he shook his head and left.

XxX

"Reborn… I hope you don't bring mafiaso to me just to scare them away." Tsuna looked at him with a stern gaze.

"I don't… only sometimes…" Reborn replied looking completely innocent.

"Anyways, did Ienari leave? He would have heard Shamal-san yelling."

"Ah."

"Reborn did you do something?"

"No…"

"Reborn!"

"I'm kidding, jeez." Reborn sighed, "I told him to go home and help Maman."

With a knock the door slid open.

"Sawada-kun," the nurse said, "It's time for your medicine."

"Hai. Bye Reborn."

"Bye Tsuna."

XxX

"Hibari-san, more of our men have been sent to hospital! They all have clocks on them marking a specific time!"

"When I find the herbivore that did this… What number are we on?"

"Six!"

"Tch."

~TBC~


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter** [Baljot Si1] **11**

It had been a few days since Tsuna had heard anything from someone other than Reborn. In a way he was glad, his mother and his brother didn't need to worry themselves over something as trivial as a cold. It was relieving to hear that they were too busy with their own lives to stay with him in a small hospital room, brooding over his condition. But it was also extremely lonely.

Reborn came every day, without fail. He would tell Tsuna about Ienari's progress as a mafia boss and how many new friends he now had. There was a girl, Haru that apparently liked Ienari but was from another school. He also found out that his brother had formed a trio with Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato.

Tsuna was happy for his brother.

Reborn also told him about the new family members that Ienari acquired that now also lived in their house. He was told stories about I-Pin's Gyoza Bomb, Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka and Fuuta's ranking system. It was lucky that the two were small children and would need lots of attention. His mother must not have time to think about Tsuna and he was oddly satisfied to hear about how the two had moved on. Without him.

Today was different though. It seemed as though Gokudera, Ryohei and Takeshi had somehow ended up at the hospital. Tsuna heard the news and decided to visit Ryohei, to make sure he was alright, also secretly hoping Hana would be there too so he could make sure she was too.

Tsuna knocked lightly on the door and then slid it open. Sasagawa Ryohei sat upright on his bed, his sister and Hana beside him.

"Welcome to the extreme Tsuna!"

"Konnichiwa Sasagawa-sempai."

"Come on there's no need for formalities. Call me Ryohei, to the extreme! How many times have I told you?"

"Many," Tsuna said and laughed nervously. He had never talked to Ryohei with Kyoko present so he was quiet nervous. Thankfully Kyoko had left with Hana to go visit the other patients and he was left alone with Ryohei.

"Ryohei-san… What happened to you?" Tsuna breathed out after a minute of silence.

He laughed bitterly.

"I lost to the extreme, Tsuna." He started, "Some guys jumped me and they were extremely strong. I lost Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed.

"Why are you back here? I thought they let you go back to school to the extreme."

"I collapsed a few days ago and caught a cold."

"Tsuna you shouldn't do that." Ryohei chided.

"Do what?" He asked feigning ignorance.

"You're important to me, Hana and your family. To the extreme Tsuna."

"I know, I know. Well I've got to go back."

"Tsuna! When we get better let's have a spar or train together, like we used to!"

"Really? You think I could."

"Definitely, so stay healthy and we'll see what kind of condition you'll be in later!"

"Yeah! Thanks Ryohei-san."

"See ya!"

He closed the door behind him and sighed softly. When they were kids Tsuna used to be in the boxing club so he regularly met Hana and Ryohei until he was diagnosed. He still missed the days he would come home in bruises worrying his mother and his younger brother. He was clumsy not reckless. Tsuna smiled softly at the memory.

Tsuna began walking toward his room when a familiar face bumped into him.

"Ah, sorry."

"Yamamoto's father?"

It was Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.

"Eh? Ah, you're Nana's son Tsunayoshi!"

"Hai. What are you doing here?"

"Takeshi's been hospitalized. But I can't find his room. Apparently he was jumped but some kids from Kokuyou!"

"What room is he in?"

"Room ***"

"I know where that is, I can take you there if you like."

"You'd be a life saver. Thank you!"

They started walking again in a comfortable silence. The Namimori Hospital was massive and had several buildings. It was understandable that Tsuyoshi-san had gotten lost, most of the nurses and doctors preferred to stay in their own building and it had taken Tsuna years to finally get used to his own.

"Yamamoto-san, we're here." Tsuna announced moments later.

"Arigatou, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Well, then I'm off."

"Are you not coming in with me?" Tsuyoshi asked, his hand on the door.

"No, I really should be going back-"

"Nonsense! We finally got here at least say hello. I'm sure Takeshi would appreciate it if you came by!" And without warning Tsuyoshi opened the door and dragged Tsuna in with him.

XxX

It was awkward to say in the least. Takeshi looked completely surprised when Tsuna went in but didn't say anything. It was only the three of them but he did end up with a small smile on his face.

"Haha, how are you Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked nervously. They hadn't talked since the roof incident and things seemed to be tense between them.

"I'm fine, it's nothing serious. The only reason I'm going to be staying is to make sure none of my wounds have been infected, and even then it's only for the night."

"Takeshi, when I heard that a bunch of ruffians made you go to the hospital, I almost had a heart-attack."

"I'm okay really, Tou-san."

"I'm going to get some juice okay?"

"Yeah."

"Huh? Yamamoto, you were jumped too?"

"What do you mean too?"

"Sasagawa Ryohei is in the hospital too. Apparently some guys came out of nowhere and fought him. His room is a few halls down."

"Really and how do you know this Dame-Tsuna?"

"REBORN!"

And on que, his brother burst through the room yelling for Yamamoto, Gokudera following close behind him, also in bandages.

"Yamamoto! Are you alright?"

Tsuna laughed quietly and took this chance to slip out of the room unnoticed.

"Are you going already Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuyoshi asked him as he stood in front of the room.

"Hai, it was nice meeting you Yamamoto-san."

Tsuyoshi laughed," Come by the shop sometime, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll give you a discount for helping me."

"Thank you, well then, take care."

"You too."

And Tsuna was walking again.

~TBC~


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A few days later, Tsuna was able to go home and upon arriving saw another new addition to the family. He deduced that this boy was Fuuta. The family once again was having dinner and Tsuna had been watching them from the hallway. It was as though he was looking at them through a looking glass.

Ienari and his mother looked so happy. Without him…

Tsuna shook his head and went straight to his room. He was tired and he could never sleep in the hospital beds.

He didn't notice Reborn's curious gaze or Fuuta's wandering eyes.

 **XXX**

It was a Saturday and after a few days of rest, Tsuna gathered his school supplies and left for school. He didn't want to fall behind again and had actually managed to do the sheets his teachers gave him. Maybe he would get some of them right.

As usual he stayed until late, and the sun was setting by the time he was going home. Tsuna was tired but satisfied as he did in fact get most of the questions right, in all his subjects, even his teachers had been surprised.

He was passing Namimori Park when he saw a familiar figure on the swings. It was Fuuta. Tsuna contemplated on whether or not he would go up to the boy, but since it was getting late, he decided to going home with the boy would be safer for him.

"Ano… Fuuta-kun?" Tsuna asked nervously. The boy jumped slightly but relaxed when he saw who it was. Was he waiting for someone?

"It's getting late, aren't you going home? Mama will worry if you're not home soon-"

Fuuta began crying. It was so sudden that Tsuna jumped back in surprise.

"HIE! Fuuta-kun! Are you alright? I didn't mean to-"

"I knew it!" Fuuta sobbed, "I don't want to go with them! I want to stay with MAMA!"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes but began calming Fuuta down and offered him a tissue. Once he stopped crying, Tsuna asked him:

"Who are you waiting for Fuuta?"

The boy flinched and sighed.

"A group of people from Kokuyou want me to go with them…"

"Why?"

"Because of my ability!" He began crying again, "They said if I didn't go with them, that- that they'd hurt Mama!"

Tsuna didn't say anything but waited for Fuuta to calm down.

"Fuuta, if you don't want to go then you don't need to go."

"But Maman will-"

"Mama will be just fine. You believe in Ienari, right."

"Y-yeah!"

*Clap**Clap*Clap*

"Oya, oya. Fuuta-kun, I thought I told you not to bring anyone with you. You wouldn't want your precious Mama to get hurt now would you?"

Tsuna didn't turn around and kept his eyes strictly on Fuuta.

"Fuuta."

The boy had begun to panic but looked up suddenly when Tsuna called his name.

"When I tell you to, you will run home and don't look back okay? Tell Reborn that somethings happened okay?"

"D-demo. What about you?"

"I'll deal with them."

"Sawada-san!"

"Did he just say Sawada-pyon?" One of the Kokuyou members asked.

"Oya, oya. Are you perhaps the Decimo, Sawada Ienari?"

"What do you want from us?" Tsuna said finally turning to face the group.

One of them had spikey blonde hair and a scar going across his face. The man that had just spoke had mismatched eyes and a weird pineapple hairstyle. The last member held a yoyo in his hand and had a strange barcode underneath his eye.

"Well this makes things easier."

And as the man lunged forward Tsuna screamed for Fuuta to run, barely dodging the attack Tsuna heard a cry and looked up.

Fuuta had been caught and the man with mismatched eyes stared at him, grinning.

"You're ill aren't you?"

"How can you tell? I still haven't recovered from my cold."

"You're body moves strangely. Not that it matters, we'll have time to talk later."

Mukuro wasted no more time after that and Tsuna was unconscious within seconds. But even then all he could only think about was that he hadn't informed his mother that he wouldn't be home tonight.

~TBC~


End file.
